club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 1
Leave message under this line! __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Music Wiki! Hi, Welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit. We are very happy that you have contributed to our Wiki. This Wiki is all about Music in Club Penguin. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Batreeqah (talk) 14:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Account Hi Spydar, congratulations on creating you're account! I have promoted you to admin and b-crat as you requested. Have a nice day! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Spydar, If you have a few minutes please enter chat here. Thank-you, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:You've been promoted! Thanks! I'll do my best to help the wiki. -- General Officer Captain Super Miron, President of the Pie Island, Rollback on the Club Penguin Wiki, Patroller on the Club Penguin Music Wiki, Admin on the long list removed , Bureaucrat on the long list removed , Founder of long list removed , and Pie Eater. Contact Him || Read His Awesome Blog || 15:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Hi Spydar, Please remove my rollback rights, as they are already included in patroller. Thanks! -- General Officer Captain Super Miron, President of the Pie Island, Rollback on the Club Penguin Wiki, Patroller on the Club Penguin Music Wiki, Admin on the long list removed , Bureaucrat on the long list removed , Founder of long list removed , and Pie Eater. Contact Him || Read His Awesome Blog || 15:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back! Hi Spydar, this is just a notice from me, that I have returned from my holiday and will resume editing from now on. Thank-you, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Great to have you back! :Spydar007 (Talk) 19:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey Spydar. Sorry for my inactivty. I don't usually have the time to come here. I'll try my best to be active more. Thanks for understanding! -TraGiggles RE:Template:Demoted Hi Spydar, To check if a parameter value is equal to something, you can use the parser function, like this: I have been demoted from being a } to }}}|none|none|be a }}} on this wiki. This is because }. Which will result "to none" instead of a link if the second parameter is equal to "none". P.S. the template says "I have" instead of "You have", though i'm not sure if it's in purpose. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:CPMW Admins Wiki Hi Spydar, I have created an account on it. (Username:David231099) Please promote me to admin as at the moment I can't do anything on it. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 12:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Standards Hi Spydar, I wanted to ask what standards for an articles are good enough for not makring it as a stub. This is because i've noticed many stub pages here about parties contain all the music links, and some even an image of a room at the party. Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Template:InfoUser What? Dude, it took me a lot of work to create that, and you just copy it without even giving me credit?! super_miron 10:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Templates & Coding First of all, I wanted to apply to join the team. Second of all, you might want to to add the editinterface and protect rights to that group, so members can edit protected templates and pages in the MediaWiki namespace. super_miron 22:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Away Hi Spydar, Sorry for being inactive. I was away for a few days but never got a chance to update the Admin list or my notice (I am back now anyway). I will try and be more active here. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:RfR: Templates & Coding: Approved Okay, thanks. And about that message I left you four days ago, did you contact Wikia already? The group still doesn't seam to have editinterface and protect rights. super_miron 09:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's okay. super_miron 10:07, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Coloured Links Globally Nope, there's no way to do that. super_miron 11:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Admin Wiki Hi Spydar, sorry for the delay. I have now looked and voted for them. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC)